Azalea v-1
Azalea (W-U Standard) Azalea's abilities whenever in a mortal vessel greatly pales in comparison to her empyrean form, As the body itself is fragile she wont be able to utilize most of her area of effect attacks but supplements the lack of firepower to concentrated attacks. Abilities NEGA Genesis: This ability allows her to manipulate and consume time, with the meaning of Genesis she can literately alter anything related to creation of the mortal and spiritual realm, This also allows her to consume the time of other beings regressing their progress and losing their acquired powers over the time span consumed (Adult-teenager-child-baby-nonexistent). Though as her victims get consumed their souls are preserved along with their timelines allowing her to revive anyone she killed or simply anyone she knows giving her the power to control both life and death via time altering and consuming. This ability can only be used if her target is within a 100 meter circular radius and she has vision of her designated target. this can also be done to heal herself by consuming her own present time and negate the present damage done returning her form to a few hours or even years earlier. Mystic Eyes of Conceptual Binding: Azalea's left eye allows her to create a series of thorny chains, that can be used as a means of "punishment" or restrains for those who cause inconvenience to her, as the vines wrap around the target extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into their body.Furthermore, through this she is able to form the chains into various shapes such as a shield or sword. The strength of this weapon greatly increases when the target has divine or demonic traits and also it can restrain anything that has a origin,concept of cause and effect". Spatial Dominion: Vicinity Control: A form of displacement magecraft that substitutes something for something else. Derived from Alchemy, the system has a fundamental rule that the replacement will always suffer from degradation. Thought of as basic yet complex magecraft, there are very few who use it, limiting it mostly to the Azalea herself. Where she specializes in it, allowing her to switch a multitude of things.It allows her to displace the soul and consciousness of others into stuffed animals and other objects, replacing them with pseudo-personalities like those used in her Dolls or replicas. She can change the relations of door and windows in a building, allowing for them to be changed in an instant to confuse enemies or just a simple prank. Displacing a portion of space can place hostile projectiles behind the enemy, allowing her own projectiles to change trajectory by shifting space, allow for her to have her limbs appear anywhere, and make her enemy's own sword swings hit them from behind. also she can grab at a person's heart by displacing their body around her hand, create a portal by displacing space to reach out to someone as simple as grasping the air when she is already grasping her victim's heart. Though the limit of this ability is that she needs vision or knows where her targets are along with it's effective range of 100 meters. Focus: By focusing solely on herself and her opponent would allow her to see where they will be coming from and how they will attack, making it extremely easy for her to dodge incoming attacks, However this can only be achieved by sealing off the user’s other senses making her blind to everything else except the Focused target. Stagnation: The ability to control the molecules of the air and restrict a substance's movement, This can be seen by ice being created from water molecules and moisture left in the air, By using this against a target one could restrict their movement and slow them down though they would not notice it's effects but would somehow feel they are fighting someone in another dimension but in reality they are slowed down. Spells/Skills Aspect of the Silencer: A set of skill-based abilities that revolve around intercepting or countering spells/magic. * -Dominion: A type of territorial spell that allows the caster of to mark a region as her personal dominion, securing the energies present in the vicinity of the dominion which then could be used as a advantage. * Hex: A debuff spell which weakens the target, lowering one’s stats, affecting their movement, and causing them to be temporarily more vulnerable to magic and Physical attacks. Though the effects are only temporary (3 turns before wearing off), It can also be released in the form of a miasma as a AoE spell which also affects it’s own caster. * Spell Intercept Force Chant: Uses the authority of the Dominion, to distort the caster’s recently casted spell and cause the magic/spell/energy to go berserk or be outright cancelled. * Mana Burn: This AoE spell engulfs an area in flames that though it doesn’t hurt Physically but it would burn out the magic sources and it’s reserves. * Pulsation: Though not classified as a powerful spell as it can only render it’s targets unconscious rather than dead, For this is merely a incantation that instantly amplifies the effect of a magic ability to its limit. It is utilized by sending a pulsation-wave directly onto the body of the enemy sending a quick motion of trauma to the brain that knocks the recipient out.(It can only be used at melee range with the caster’s using unarmed combat) * Great Vortex:The Great Vortex is a vast magical maelstrom called forth by the those who mastered the Silencer’s Aspect, It’s mainly used to absorb all the excess and present magic/Energy within the area to prevent magical casting temporarily from the certain vicinity, This spell is more like a great hurricane that absorbs magic even it’s own caster’s. * Lockdown: seals all magic activation within a set area around the caster, making it unable for the caster and the opponent to cast any type of spells. The downside to this spell is that the caster can’t use magic within the effective area of the spell. This does not affect spells that are already in use/or active. Territory Creation: Projecting her own internal World and sealing off the regular World. the actualization of a Territory Creation is the result of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same. The size of the Self and the World is switched, enclosing the World in a small container while the Self is expanded. The contained World is overwritten by the Self world. This will encase anyone within range, causing them to disappear from view. Though most are still able to feel the presence of the Bounded Field, and while they cannot be directly affected from the outside. This ability generally only allows them to be used for a few minutes (max 30 minutes), but given their powerful nature, that is likely enough time to properly utilize them; . Each world has its own set of patterns and rules, which can be said to be an invasion of reality by the diagram inscribed on the creator, and as it is just one aspect put into form, the user cannot add their own will into the form of the barrier. In Azalea's case her world would deplete the energies of her opponents at a massive scale be it chakra,mana,ki,chi and the depleted energy of her opponents would be used to empower her. Counterfeiter: A ability that materializes objects, in accordance to the caster’s imagination, through the use of her energy and various materials. It comes from the fact that the created object slowly fades away after being created in Azalea's case it can last for a maximum of 2 weeks but will disappear at her whim, and Air is an allusion to the fact that said object is made out of "whatever the caster thinks the materials used in creation of the object is", fact that not only does it reproduce the shape and substance of an object, but also its entire history and ability as well. Objects created with this ability are slightly inferior to the originals due to the fact that only so much information can be gathered by sight alone. Innate/Passive Magic/Energy Resistance: Being a primordial creature she has a great resistance to magical/energy attacks reducing the effects or damage to a fraction of 65%. Primordial Aspect: Embodiment of Pity and will thus mirror whomever she's confronting, becoming aggressive in the face of aggression and being calm and sympathetic in the face of gentleness, She is also immune to iron,steel,lead,wood and other basic materials used by humans. Melee-Specialist (Master-Counter): Her ability and skill to wield melee weapons and engage in hand to hand combat combined with her excellency at using counter attacks and parrying maneuver in order to go toe to toe with the stronger opposition gives her a advantage whenever she engages in combat. Adjustment Scale: Adjusts the user's own parameters to match the environment and the opponent, This can be seens as the user can copy the opponent's speed if it exceeded the user's own. Consume: She can consume external life/energy to supplement her own, this can be seen when she consumes the ground turning the fertile ground to a blighted one or consuming the sea reducing the water to a black-coloured substance. Origin Tracing: A skill insight to see through the opponent's character and attribute. With this effects the user will not be deceived by excuses,deceptions or illusions. It expresses the power to grasp the true nature of the opponent should they originate in the mortal realm. Presence Concealment: the ability to hide one's presence along with his/her magical/energy signatures it is suitable for spying. It is also possible to disappear and become extremely difficult to be detected especially if the individual hasnt been detected for the time being.. Equipment Yasutsuna: A cursed blade that could eliminate a person or almost anything with a single cut. Once the sword pierced the surface, a engraved symbols would spread through the surface or victim's body, This weapon locks and reverts their origins and sending them back similar to reverse aging losing all their acquired skills and abilities until they became children,babies or nothingness. symbols appears as black markings that originated from the wound/contact and spread across the target's surface. Though cleaning the blade itself was very dangerous because of its ability, which is why she used gloves when wielding the blade. However, this ability only worked on the first contact surface, rendering it ineffective against any armor as the armor would be the one to disappear first and the chances of the blade breaking would depend on the durability of the armor. it is possible to survive the the cut by isolating or cutting off the affected part before it can spread through the rest of the body/surface moreover it has one other use should the user decide to change how they fight. It is done by imbuing the blade with a type of lingering effect similar to a poison this works best on organic beings that have blood, A type of blood contamination that rapidly flows until their veins can no longer supplement it moreover it can also damage their regeneration as it can also imbued with chaos energy creating various random effects which can lead to bursting or internal/spiritual bleeding though healing or closing the wounds can be done as long as they have their blood contaminated or stained it would be almost impossible to reverse the damage and ongoing effects done without seeking the aid of the owner of this blade.